<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>equilibrio by monroevillesunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645890">equilibrio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroevillesunset/pseuds/monroevillesunset'>monroevillesunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroevillesunset/pseuds/monroevillesunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosina molto breve che ho scritto nel tentativo di catturare per bene le dinamiche della relazione tra Ash e Eiji.<br/>Spero... Vi piaccia... 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>equilibrio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Certe cose nessuno poteva saperle. Forse era meglio così, perché da spiegare sarebbero state ancora più difficili. Quando ci si affida completamente a qualcuno tanto da abbassare al minimo le proprie difese spesso ci si vergogna. Ash non si è mai vergognato della sua unica debolezza, né si è mai vergognato di vivere come un ragazzo qualsiasi in quei momenti con lui. Pensava, però, che quei sentimenti non gli appartenevano. Io non sono fatto per questo genere di cose, non è un mondo che appartiene a me, quello di Eiji. Gli piombava addosso la consapevolezza della brevità di quella apparente felicità. Allora gli capitava di estranearsi anche quando Eiji era con lui, sporcandogli quell'ultimo accenno di purezza che gli era rimasto. Quando succedeva bastava che ci fosse Eiji a riportarlo su quel pianeta, in quella città, in quella stanza.</span> </p>
<p>Non c'era niente di più squallido e deprimente di quella stanza che pareva essere abitata da un impiegato disilluso, mancante di qualsiasi passione o sentimento. Eppure, se ci si concentrava abbastanza, in quella stanza si poteva sentire l'eco della risata di due ragazzi che cercavano di ricostruire la propria vita proprio tra quelle quattro mura. Partendo da un singolo pezzo di carta cercavano disperatamente di incollare nuovamente quella pergamena che era stata distrutta, calpestata troppe volte. Ogni volta che Ash ne perdeva una parte, Eiji sarebbe arrivato correndo verso di lui, porgendogli non uno, ma due pezzi di quella maledetta pergamena. Era la normalità che definiva il loro rapporto. Le loro interazioni erano semplici, banali, ripetitive e a lungo andare anche noiose, forse. Andava bene così, a entrambi.
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse era sera, forse mattina. Sarebbe importato qualcosa? Ash era stanco e non aveva nemmeno voglia di accontentare le preoccupazioni di Eiji, che era in pensiero per un semplice taglio sulla mano. Aveva blaterato qualcosa sulle infezioni e sulla possibilità di dover mettere dei punti, ma non lo stava nemmeno realmente ascoltando. Le mani fredde di Eiji avvolgevano quelle di Ash. Fu quel freddo ad allarmarlo istintivamente. Si rese conto di essere, proprio in quel momento, toccato da qualcuno. Era consapevole di quello che stava succedendo e non voleva rifuggire da quella situazione. Ash era lì e le sue mani potevano sentire il calore, o meglio, il freddo delle mani preoccupate di Eiji. Non erano disgustose, non erano possessive, le mani di Eiji non pretendevano nulla da lui e per la prima volta era contento di poter sentire, toccare ed avvertire. Io sono qui, pensava, e voglio restarci. Voglio sentire le sue mani che si riscaldano grazie alle mie. Equilibrio, Ash voleva che le loro mani fossero in equilibrio. Allora lasciò che l'istinto avesse la meglio sul suo corpo e si accorse di desiderare di più, desiderava che il calore dei loro corpi fosse in equilibrio. Il suo cervello gli disse che era sbagliato, che era ingiusto desiderare di sentirsi così vicino a Eiji. Ingiusto nei suoi confronti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In quello stesso istante Eiji si rese conto di star parlando da solo, di star ripetendo inutilmente le stesse frasi da minuti. Lo sguardo di Ash era angosciato, quasi come se fosse colpevole di aver commesso qualcosa. Odiava vederlo così. Senza neanche pensarci troppo Eiji lo abbracciò. Fu un gesto talmente semplice da parte sua che non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe potuto scacciare tutto quello a cui Ash stava pensando così facilmente.
Ancora una volta il corpo di Eiji era freddo, anche se lo sentiva scaldarsi lentamente al contatto con la sua pelle. In un perfetto equilibrio termico, Eiji si stringeva ad Ash senza essere troppo invadente. D'altro canto, come sarebbe potuto essere invadente? Proprio lui, il ragazzo che non avrebbe mai e poi mai preteso nulla da Ash.
Si rese conto che ancora una volta Eiji era riuscito a portargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. E per la prima volta capì che non era sbagliato. Non c'era niente di sbagliato nel voler avere Eiji così vicino. La naturalezza con cui si tenevano vicini permetteva a entrambi di vivere quel momento con estrema leggerezza e tranquillità. </span>

</p>
<p>"Sei stato tu fuori tutto questo tempo e sono io ad avere freddo, davvero incredibile. Evidentemente in America vi costruiscono in maniera diversa."</p>
<p>Ash rise. L'equilibrio gli era sempre sembrato irraggiungibile, eppure era lì, tra le sue braccia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>